Snow Storm
by Msc26
Summary: Hermione is unaware of the impending snow storm. Draco is worried. Au. Pure funny fluff.


**A/N:** **This is my first Dramione. Mostly because I couldn't find anything to satisfy my smutty soul. R &R. Number of shots depends on R&R.  
**

26th December, 1998

Hermione Granger woke up quite late. Last night there was a grand Christmas party in the great hall with the second Wizarding war being over and the Dark Lord finally defeated. Hermione having a low tolerance of alcohol, was having quite a hangover after only a few shots of firewhiskey. Gulping down a healthy portion of some anti-hangover potion that Ginny had kept on her table, she dressed up for the day and started for the great hall. She hoped Harry, Ron or Ginny would save her some breakfast as she had missed breakfast thanks to her temporary light coma induced by alcohol.  
As she was descending stairs, cursing herself in Latin for getting tempted to alcohol, she suddenly bumped on someone.  
-Oi! Watch where you're going Granger!  
-Stop shouting Malfoy!  
-I'm not shouting!  
-Urghhs. Keep your voice low!  
-Looks like someone overdosed on their bitch pill.  
-Clearly, you need to measure your pills properly from next time.  
-Oh stuff it, Granger.  
-Shut up, Malfoy.  
After the war, the inter-house relationships had improved drastically. While the Golden Trio and the slytherins weren't exactly dancing Zumba together, but their tolerance level of each other had dramatically increased. Especially, Malfoy, who spied and played an extremely important role in the light side along with Snape. However, some relationships like that of Draco and Hermione were more complex to be resolved by just a war. They had fought together, won together, yet there was a wall between them that needed some definition. While both knew they didn't hate the other, yet they weren't ready to sort out their feelings yet. They were scared, and a bit(okay, A Lot) egoist to confess anything even to themselves.  
Hermione kept on descending the stairs. However Draco started following Hermione sorely to piss her off.  
-So, you know, today's boxing day?  
-Ooh, they've already named the when you are about to be boxed and thrown off the Niagara falls?  
-Now. Now, Granger. We don't want to risk our lives for your, ahem, bold tastes, now, do we?  
-What the heck do you mean?  
-Having a quickie while falling off an waterfall for that extra adrenaline kick?  
-'I'll kick your bloody arse, Malfoy..  
-Again, kinky  
-Go to hell, Malfoy  
-Oh, but I am walking with you, a.k.a. walking in hell  
-euuurghhh  
-Wow, didn't know you had a pterodactyl side to you  
-It's actually my animagus  
-No, you stupid ferret.  
-Hey! That was low…..well, hello there, Pansy. Looking hot!  
Malfoy winked at Pansy while she giggled. A strange heat swept over Hermione, but she shrugged it off as a side effect of the hangover potion.  
She went inside the hall, was grateful that her hangover was finally receding and that her friends had actually saved her some bagels.  
-Morning, 'mione  
-Morning, guys.  
-Err, Ginny needs help in transfiguration. I better go help her., Harry said  
-Does her homework includes a snog session in the broom cupboard?...Hermione asked with a wink.  
-Urgh, Mione, I so don't need to know that about my sister!  
-Sorry…..both Harry and Hermione chorused and Harry hurriedly exited.  
Ron was eyeing some of Hermione's bagels so rolling her eyes, she passed the rest of her bagels to Ron. It was mildly snowing outside, so she thought she'd just have a walk by the lake.  
-Ron, I'm going for a walk, ok?  
-(Too busy with the bagels) yeah, cool.  
Hermione smiled and exited the hall. Only to find Malfoy still flirting with Pansy. Hermione felt sick for some reason and rushed outside. No matter how much she tried to blame her nausea on the bagels, something else was tugging her heart. She couldn't quite place it, so she continued to ponder as she walked amidst the beautiful snowfall.  
Meanwhile, Draco didn't see Hermione run off to the grounds. Worried about her, and worried about the fact that he was worried about her, he retreated to the great hall. Curiously, many students swarmed in the hall, including Potter and Weasley jr. both of whom look extremely flustered. Soon, the professors followed and it became clear that some announcement was to be made. Looking around for Hermione, and still not able to spot her, Draco grew restless. Dumbledore entered and the hall grew quite.  
-Students, as all of you have read in the weather forecast this morning, a heavy snow storm would occur today and Professor Meteor just informed me that it is likely to happen in few minutes. You were already warned during breakfast not to leave the castle. I also suggest to shut the windows of your ….  
The rest of Dumbledore's voice drowned for Malfoy because he heard Weasley say 'uh-oh'. Now, Ron didn't shout that, but maybe Malfoy already suspected something about him(like he always does) and he didn't like 'uh-oh's  
Especially from Gryffindors.  
The past has been a glaring proof of that  
-'Uh oh, I found Voldemort in Quirrel's head  
-Uh oh, I opened the chamber of secrets and the basilisk  
-Uh oh I freed a prisoner of Azkaban  
and so on. So Draco hated 'uh-oh's.  
-What was that about, ,Weasley?

-I might've accidentally forgot to inform Hermione about the snowstorm….Ron whispered  
-You forgot WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT THE FU-  
-That's enough Mr. Malfoy! May I inquire the reason behind your misbehavior?  
-Oh sure! It's bloody storming outside and Hermione's galloping the grounds unaware, purely because her so called best friend chose food over her, no surprises there, and also intoxicated her last night So SHE BLOODY OVERSLEPT AND MISSED THE BLOODY ANNOUNCEMENT AND HERMIONE'S FREEZING TO A LIGHT COMA RIGHT NOW!  
-Where do you think you are going, Mr. Malfoy?  
-To skate in the storm. Of course to retrieve Hermione while her sorry excuses of friends stare into space.  
-I suggest you calm down and stay in. The teachers will fetch Miss Granger…..McGonagall said.  
-We're gonna go to find Hermione….Harry and Ginny chorused  
-No need, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley….  
As they were discussing about the necessary course of action Draco rushed past everyone into the grounds. He could hear the professors protesting, but he didn't give a damn about their protests. He needed to find Hermione before the storm arrived and make sure she's safe. He didn't had to search for long to find the bushy brown curls against the white snow. Lost in a book(as usual) Hermione was nestled under a tree, unaware of the fact that the weather around her was changing. In every sense.  
Malfoy drew his breath(he didn't realize that he he had stopped breathing) and walked towards her….

 **Confrontation on the next chapter**


End file.
